Amrod
Amrod was the youngest son of Fëanor, along with his twin brother Amras. Of Fëanor's twin-sons, Amrod was the eldest. Biography Amrod and his brother Amras were born sometime during the Years of the Trees in Valinor. During the rebellion of the Ñoldor, Amrod and his brothers swore the Oath of Fëanor.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter IX: "Of the Flight of the Noldor" Before they left for Middle-earth, Nerdanel Amrod's mother begged Fëanor to leave her two youngest son with him or at least one of them. Fëanor refused her, and Nerdanel prophesied that one of them will not set foot on Middle-earth.The History of Middle-earth, Vol. 12: The Peoples of Middle-earth, XI: "The Shibboleth of Fëanor" In accordance to The Silmarillion, Amrod did not die during the Burning of the ships at Losgar. In this version, Amrod and his six brothers rescued their father during the Dagor-nuin-Giliath.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter XIII: "Of the Return of the Noldor" He had also held the lands of Estolad with his brother.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter XVII: "Of the Coming of Men into the West" In FA 538, Amrod and Amras died during the Third Kinslaying at the Havens of Sirion.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter XXIV: "Of the Voyage of Eärendil and the War of Wrath" Etymology ''Amrods father-name is '''Telufinwë' "Last Finwë", most likely from the Quenyan tella ("hindmost, last").The History of Middle-earth, Vol. 5: ''The Lost Road and Other Writings, Part Three: "The Etymologies"'' The short form of this name is Telvo. Originally, his mother-name was Ambarussa "Top-russet", from amba ("upwards"). When Fëanor insisted on different names for the twins, Nerdanel called Amrod Umbarto, "the Fated". Fëanor later changed it to Ambarto, "Upwards-exalted", from amba and arta ("exalted, lofty"). Earlier names In earlier versions, Amrod was given the name Damrod and his brother Amras was named Diriel.The History of Middle-earth, Vol. 1: The Book of Lost Tales Part One, VII: "The Flight of the Noldoli" Other Names In Old English, Amrod's name is Deormod "the Brave-hearted".The History of Middle-earth, Vol. 4: The Shaping of Middle-earth, III: "The Quenta", Appendix 1: Translation of Quenta Noldorinwa into Old English Other versions of the legendarium In The Peoples of Middle-earth, when arriving in Middle-earth, Fëanor had roused his sons to burn the ships. Yet in the morning, Amras noticed the absence of his twin brother Amrod and asked for him. Amras explained to his father Fëanor that Amrod did not sleep on the ground in great discomfort but slept instead in one of the ships. Then in great dread, Fëanor perceived that his son Amrod had wished to sail back and rejoin his mother Nerdanel in Valinor but the ships had all been burnt now with his son in one of them. Thus sadly, Amrod perished there in Losgar when the ships had been set to fire by the command of his father. And none dared to speak to Fëanor about this matter afterward. It was mentioned that Amrod and his twin brother Amras remained alike, but eventually Amrod, the elder of the two, grew darker in hair. It was also said that among his twin-sons, Fëanor held Amrod to be more dear to him. Translations References de:Amrod es:Amrod fr:Amrod it:Amrod pl:Amrod ru:Амрод Category:Quenya words Category:High Elves Category:Noldor Category:The Silmarillion Characters Category:Characters in The History of Middle-earth